The Offer to Silver
by Lasangredemio
Summary: Very old Sonilver story. Takes place a couple months after the Soleanna incident, and Silver decides to live with Sonic in the present. But Mephiles is not exactly dead yet you see, and he wants revenge on Silver. Very very old story, first one I created on Fanfic, and very dry lemon. Do not expect anything good from this. I would prefer you read something else.


**Looking back at this work from…IDK, some six months now…I gotta say this writing is pretty crappy and has the imagination of a 10 year old. I am too busy (and rather embarrassed) to enhance this work myself, so I'll leave this work alone. **

**This is really an awful story. Feel free to mock this work, but look at my latest stories if you are really looking for a well written piece...**

* * *

><p>The small albino hedgehog shook suddenly and sat up all the way up from his sleeping position, and held his head for a minute. He felt dazed, and his head throbbed as he tried to roll it around slowly. His golden eyes shimmered as the white light leaking though the window blinded him.<p>

_Another one of those weird dreams…_

The teen groaned and tilted up his head to the left to peer at the electric clock.

It read 7:34 am.

Silver moaned again and grumbled how it was bright outside on a late fall morning. He wanted to lay his head back down and rest more, but his body begged to get out bed. Right when Silver pulled off his covers, he felt a sudden rush of freezing air that made him hide back into the warmth of his bed. His room was freezing cold.

Shivering, he set one foot on the ground after the other and the ivory hedgehog headed for his bathroom for his warm bath. Curious, he poked his nose through the blinds of his window, and then his eyes. Silver silently gasped at the sight that it was snowing outside.

It was only November the 29th, but it seemed that winter came a little earlier for him this year. The sight of the snow was beautiful though; there was a good amount of snow on the ground and all of it was untouched. The snow was the pure color of Silver's soft and pleasant fur. Unlike his close companions Sonic or Shadow, Silver cared about keeping his fur nicely trimmed and cared for. He was careful when it came to shampoo and soap use in order to not ruin his long and sleek quills on his back and head.

Turning away from the window, Silver headed for the tub. The white hedgehog didn't need to strip at all, since he always slept naked on his bare fur.

The water pipes groaned at first, but eventually, a deluge of freezing water shot out of the large faucet. As the water began to warm up, Silver couldn't help but stare off into space. He stood impatiently, and glared at the faucet, wondering when it was going to actually heat up. The background noise of the running water eventually died away until he could no longer hear it in his head. He thought his dream for a bit, and recalled that it had to do with the person he is always wondering about, Sonic, and the peculiar times he's had with him. How he meet Sonic at first was not pleasant at first, but things evened out afterward.

"He's so….nice to everyone. Even me, who tried to kill him."  
>Though it has been at least two years since Sonic and Silver's incident occurred, Silver couldn't shake it off. Especially his old love, Blaze.<p>

"Sonic," thought Silver, letting the name bounce around in his head. Pictures of the friendly and heroic hedgehog ran though his mind, and Silver smiled to himself.

There was a long pause and Silver's cheeks began to turn slightly red.

This wasn't the only time Silver thought about Sonic. Silver's mind was filled with the good memories and times he spent with his close cobalt companion in the last two years. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of spilling water, and the stinging sensation of steaming hot water on his feet. The white hedgehog jumped back in surprise and yelped as he leaped away from the boiling overflowing tub. Quickly getting back into his senses, he shut off the water and began to clean up the hot water spill.

After the clean up, the ivory hedgehog sat in the tub and scrubbed his head and wiped his ears with soap. He was sure to clean himself well and not leave any odors behind. There was this one particular place on his body that reeked though, and Silver brought his nose to his groin, only to smell the scent of his own semen. It was an extremely strong scent; it smelled salty and like piss, but at the same time, it was addicting to smell. Silver gave a couple more sniffs before wiping it down with more feminine soap.

While Silver was finishing up his bath by scrubbing his toes, he suddenly thought about his dream last night.

It was a weird one indeed. There was some mysterious person, another dark hedgehog talking to him, and with a dark and menacing voice. That thing had bloodshot eyes with red and dilated pupils that never seem to blink, and his quills were hideous with gloomy colors that did not harmonize with each other. That hedgehog was talking to him about something. What was it? That awful creature seemed to have came from the deep layers of hell.

Was it Mephiles?

"Why would I dream of him?" paused Silver. He stopped scrubbing his toes and held his head, which was starting to throb again. Actually, the albino has been having dreams like this ever since everyone moved away from Soleanna. Except these dreams have been becoming more and more intense every night.

For now, all Silver could remember was Mephiles condemning him for failing to kill Sonic, or as Mephiles always said, "the Iblis Trigger."

Though that hellish hedgehog was long gone, he is someone who is still haunts Silver in a dark corner of him. Silver shivered thinking about Mephiles, even though the tub was boiling hot. Silver's head continued to ache more.

After drying himself off and wiping out the last bits of droplets from his long quills, the albino peered at himself through the fogged mirror. For the first time in ages, the ivory hedgehog felt self-confident in how he looked. He traced his long and well toned legs and examined his slightly toned chest. Silver eventually made his way down his abs and past his pubic hair that was growing, and to his manhood. But his body overall, was still thin and more of a feminine shape.

While Silver continued to examine himself in the still clouded mirror, something black seemed to be behind him. The ivory hedgehog was too occupied to look, but eventually peered past his shoulder in the mirror. There was definitely something behind him.

Quickly reaching forward, he wiped off the moisture from the mirror and with a clear view, saw a hideous dark blue hedgehog behind him.

Immediately, it glared back with its bloodshot eyes, which nearly pierced Silver's soul. It gave a grin, but it was smile that belonged to a serial killer who had just found its prey. But it simply stood there.

Silver shot his gaze behind his shoulder, only to see the bathroom door. He spun around, and searched his entire bathroom, and found nothing or any evidence of someone in there with him. His heart was pounding, and his headache had come back, again.

"Agh." Silver groaned as he held his head with one hand and leaned against the wall. "Enough already!" he cried outloud.

When the white hedgehog finally managed to get a grip again, he leaned himself against the sink and splattered his face in icy cold water.

"Maybe you're still sleepy Silver" he thought to himself.

Right when Silver was about to slip on his boxers, he swore he heard someone tap on his front door. Of all the times someone had to knock on his door, it had to be NOW.

Silver pretended to have just heard it, but the taping on his door came again.

"Grrh" grumbled Silver, "Who would come at this time?"

The ivory teen figured he usually walks around naked, so he might as well meet the irritating knocker in his bare fur anyway.

Putting on his grumpy and irritated look, Silver nearly ripped his door wide open. Right when he did this, whoever, a chilly blast of snow and air gave Silver a stinging slap across the face and heavy cold blow to his body. The annoyed hedgehog was about to go on a rant, until he realized that the person standing on his porch was Sonic the hedgehog.

"Wha—Sonic! What are you doing here?" asked Silver, now suddenly surprised and shivered like a soaked rat.

"Hey Silv." Said blue cobalt with warm voice, and an eager face. His face turned slightly red and stunned as he saw Silver and look down, "uhh, can I first ask why are you naked?"

And there was an awkward silence, but Silver managed to get a couple words out.

"…uhhh. Well, I was bathing." Silver turned a little red too. He could've lied, but what else would he say in front of his male idol?

"Gee, I could tell," chuckled Sonic as he peered at Silver closely and bent down. "you're still kinda wet!"

"Well did—dn't I—I notice!" shivered the cold hedgehog sarcastically.

"Here," said the cobalt as he grabbed the albino by the arms and walked inside. "Shut the door already! You're freezing."

Sonic was about to help Silver onto his couch, but the white hedgehog shook his head and headed back into the bathroom.

While Silver was drying off, Sonic looked around the house and gave himself a tour. He never really visited his companion's house that much since Silver is always asking to meet at Sonic's when it comes to these "hang outs."

While everything was pretty clean and well organized, unlike Sonic's, the cobalt noticed that he didn't have many childhood photos hanging around the walls. There pictures were either of Blaze, the obliterated city where he used to live, or of himself as an teen with other friends.

Sonic's ear twitched when he heard a doorknob rattle and twist, and instinctively spun around to see Silver getting out of the bathroom in clothes. Silver was wearing a solid blue polo over a lighter blue button up shirt with some black pants.

"How do I look Sonic?"

"Don't ask me Silver, I'm an awful clothing judge." Joked the speedster, "Ask Cream or Amy will ya? Why are you always taking care of your hygine and appearance so much?"

The albino giggled a little, but asked again,

"Come on, I want your honest opinion,"

Sonic'es joker face disappeared and Silver noticed that Sonic was looking at him in a different way for some reason. His head was slightly tilted and his gaze was soft.

"Uhhh, Sonic?"

Sonic's short trance was broken and his dark green eyes met with Silver's golden eyes.

"I like your white, blue, and black combination Silv." Said Sonic quietly, but obviously sincerely.

Even though this was a simple compliment, Silver slightly blushed at this. It wasn't a large blush that Sonic could see though.

"So," Sonic said, breaking the barrier, "Wanna go for a run with me in the fresh snow?"

Silver is nowhere as fast as Sonic, and he hates being out in the cold since he lived in fiery city since birth, but he would agree to do anything with his best friend.

"Sure!" he exclaimed with excitement. "Let me grab my coat."

Sonic stood waiting by the front door while Silver retreated into his room. Silver took his time looking for a nice coat that would perfectly match his clothing he was wearing.

"No, not that one. Ah ha! Wait, no not that one either. Hmm, gross, no way on that…."

Silver continued to dig his way through his closet, but was suddenly frozen in his tracks when he heard a lethargic, but deep voice behind him.

"I will find you, Silver the hedgehog."

All of Silver's quills were erected from fear, and he quickly spun around to see the what phantom was talking to him.

There was nothing.

Silver drew in a deep breath of air and gasped in relief. He sat down and leaned against the closet door. His heart was pounding again, and his head felt heavier than before. Now panting, he quickly took a scan of his bedroom and saw nothing or signs of someone there. The albino was beginning to feel fear.

"That…voice…." Mumbled Silver.

"…."

"Mephiles?"

Silver jumped up in surprise when he saw his door swing open. It was Sonic.

"Gee Silv, I know you like fashion, but we really gotta go before the snow melts." said Sonic, with slight impatience, "Unless you wanna walk in slush."

The dumbfounded hedgehog only nodded in response, and quickly grabbed a random coat and left with his friend. As Sonic locked Silver's front door, he looked deep into his companion's troubled eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uhh, n—no, not really….."

"What do you mean not really?" said the cobalt getting closer to him.

"It's nothing really,"

"Are you sure?"

The pure white hedgehog found it extremely hard to lie to Sonic, especially with those deep green eyes gazing into his.

"Yes! It's really nothing. I, think I just, um, lost something important in my room."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" said Sonic turning his head away as the two began their walk. "Do you want me to keep an eye out for it?"

"No, it's okay. I can find it," replied Silver quickly.

The two hedgehogs left deep footprints in the snow as they trailed. As much as Silver hated the cold, the innocent look of snow on the barren trees and buildings gave a lonely but warm appearance at the same time somehow.

"It's beautiful…."

Sonic turned to Silver and found him staring off into the far horizon that was completely covered in fine snow.

"Me too, Silv,"

As they marched away from the street and into the neighborhood nature park, Sonic began to get impatient.

"Come on! This ain't a run; At this rate, we'll finish when I'm 50. I race ya through the trees!"

And as expected, Sonic dashed off, leaving the ivory teen behind in a trail of snow.

"Wait!" gasped Silver as he sped up after him.

Silver eventually caught up to the speedster, but that was because Sonic was only doing a "jog" where Silver was giving an all out sprint.

"Aww, come on Silver! Beat me!"

Silver only grinned through his panting, "Just you watch!"

And seemingly out of nowhere, the speeding cobalt tripped over a large bike that was left on the sidewalk. Some kid must've just junked it there, waiting for someone unfortunate like Sonic to stumble over it.

"Whaaaa!" cried Sonic as he made a couple of flips through the air and crashed flat face down on the icy sidewalk.

"Sonic!" cried Silver. He tried to turn around and brake, but he was running so fast that the slippery sidewalk forced him further down the park. It was not until a couple more hundred meters away that Silver stopped—by crashing into a tree. Snow that had piled up in the bare branches had lost its equilibrium once the hedgehog slammed into the tree trunk, and all of it piled on top of Silver.

_This hurts more than tripping over a silly old bike._

Emerging out of the snow, there was a massive bruise on the albino's back, but he's had far greater injuries than this. He looked around the park, and saw how peaceful and pretty the snowy park was. Silver wanted to sit on the bench and enjoy the scenery a bit more, but he needs to help a friend who just tripped—over a bicycle at 75 miles an hour.

Right when he was going to head back up the park trail, he heard something rustle behind him. It was the sound of frozen leaves fluttering in the snow.

Emerging from the snow came a winter squirrel, with a chestnut in its paws.

"Hmpf, animals," said Silver relieved. He continued up the sidewalk again when he heard a twig snap this time. Silver spun around again and saw the squirrel still there who never moved. Yet, there was another branch snapping noise, and the squirrel turned around and fled back into its burrow

"Who's making that noise?"

Silver's head was cocked to the side, and abruptly a large pile of snow dropped from the top of another tree. The hedgehog shrieked and jumped back in surprise, and wondered who made that snow fall off.

Silver scanned the tree with narrow, golden eyes, but saw nothing. He looked closer, hoping to find something in the branches, but still nothing. This snowy and secluded place was starting to scare him, and he wanted to get out of there. He turned around for the last time, but out of nowhere a hideous and menacing laughter went off and sent icy chills up his spine. Silver's head began to ache and he collapsed on the ground.

"Whahahahahahahahahahha!"

"Who's there?" said Silver boldly at first with his expression hard, but the evil laughter continued. His strong posture was quickly wiped away. He stumbled back on his feet.

"Hahahhaahhahaha!"

There was no one in this park with him, and no signs of anyone anywhere. The albino hedgehog was about to make a run for it when he looked down at the ground in front of him, which sent more chills up his spine.

There were fresh footprints in the snow that weren't his. Silver never recalled seeing them, and suddenly they are there, circling around him. It was like magic. He wished he had someone next to him to tell him he was just seeing things, like Sonic.

He took a step forward and was about to run away when he felt something cold and icy, the shape of a fist, strike him in the back of his head. Silver shouted in pain and collapsed flat faced onto the snowy ground.

Turning around to see who had struck him, it was the hedgehog who he thought he'd never see again.

It was Mephiles. But he looked different: scars coated his arms and there was one particular gash across the left of his face that never healed. And what was more frightening was how much stronger and muscular he looked. The muscles in his arms seemed to nearly pop as he flexed them, and his disgustingly toned legs made Silver ponder if he could outrun this creature from hell.

Before Silver could react, Mephiles's set his massive foot on top of Silver's throat and pressed down, hard. Silver chocked and gasped for air as he could only stare at the ruthless hedgehog. Silver's head began to throb more.

"Happy to see me again, Silver?"

Silver couldn't talk, but his golden eyes that were supposed to be full of anger, justice, and hatred were filled with fear instead. His ears were pointed down, and his heart was pumping adrenaline though his bloodstream. Silver could do nothing but continue to gag.

"Oh, I know, you really missed me didn't you?" spat Mephiles in his face, with his voice deathly calm. His breath smelled awful, like garlic and rotting flesh.

The dark hedgehog released his foot, and as anticipated, Silver stood up to attempt a counter. The albino was way too slow, and the devilish creature struck first, giving the smaller hedgehog a forceful blow in the abdomen that sent him flying into another tree. Silver screamed as he crash landed into the trunk, and further injured his back. Mephiles chuckled as he approached Silver while his prey was trying to recover and stand back up on both feet. Silver gagged a mouthful of blood his clothing and his natural white fur was stained in freckled blood.

The now shady and glowing hedgehog squatted down, until his blood red eyes met with a golden pair.

"I'm here to bring you a message, Silver" began Mephiles.

"Some way to deliver it..." groaned Silver.

Mephiles paused again, and stared deeper into Silver's weak gaze, which made his blood run cold, almost freezing it. Mephiles's right hand shot across the air, and in an instant, held his hand on Silver's neck. The ivory hedgehog gave a throaty groan and wheezed. _My poor neck…._

"Your puny little friend, Sonic, will be killed this time." Spat Mephiles at Silver's innocent face. His sordid breathe nearly made Silver vomit. "Not only did you fail to kill him when I asked you to, he and his pathetic friends managed to brain wash you! And what happened next? You turned your back on me, and destroyed me, and scarred my body!"

"Oops" thought Silver sarcastically.

"You too, deserve to join me in hell, Silver. I will slaughter you after Sonic has fallen."

The blood stained hedgehog swallowed hard. Is Mephiles going to kill him _now_?

"I'll give you one last deal you pathetic little rat. Tomorrow, when I come back into flesh, I will hunt down Sonic, myself."

"In flesh? Is he not real right now?" thought Silver, now lightheaded.

Ignoring him, the dark creature continued.  
>"Meet me tomorrow at St. August's church at moonrise. IF you're there, Sonic will live."<p>

"What will happen there with me?"

He ignored him again, and got close to the ivory's face, so close that their noses almost touched. "And if you tell Sonic about ANYTHING, our deal will be broken."

After what seemed like ages, Mephiles released Silver and backed off slowly, but turning his head in the opposite direction, like a predator looking for more prey. On both feet, the dark blue hedgehog walked away causally, but Silver wouldn't let him get away so easily: using his strength, he leaped high into the air and readied his aerial posture into a tackle with his fists in front of him. Midway through his stirke, however, a sharp and blinding pain assimilated his searing head. Silver's tackle fell short a few inches of his target, and he landed in a crumpled mess right behind Mephiles. _Why is my head hurting so much?_

Silver braced himself for another beating from Mephiles and he shut his eyes tight as he buried his head in his arms. The sound of Mephiles making crunching footsteps in the snow continued. But nothing happened, in fact, the sound of snow crackling and snapping suddenly disappeared, and Silver tilted up his head to see Mephiles nowhere in sight.

_He's probably playing with me again._

There was more silence and the sound of wind whipping though the bare trees, but no sign of Mephiles.  
>Relieved, he stood up and the adrenaline left him, now realizing the sharp pain from his injuries. He felt the first pangs of pain from his left arm, which seemed to be broken, then his throat which was swollen, and then his once numb mouth which was still bleeding. There were rips in his clothing and gashes in his skin that were spewing out blood.<p>

And finally, his headache was pounding more than ever. Silver hallucinated for a second before he grabbed hold of his aching head. His ears were madly ringing, but though the white noise, he could hear whispering, that belong to Mephiles.

Meet me tomorrow at St. August's church at moonrise. IF I find you there, Sonic will live, for now.

For now! When did he say that? That wasn't in the deal he described. Silver gave another gasp as he struggled to stand up but his burning head sapped him of his will and energy, and Silver collapsed back on the snowy ground, in front of the tree he originally crashed into. _Will this headache go away? It keeps coming back when I think about Mephiles…._

Through his blurred vision, he saw another blur. It was blue. It approached him as it got bigger, and he could hear that thing call out his name in a frantic voice. The albino hedgehog had no power left to stand up and take a closer look at this blur he was seeing.

"Silver! Come on man, ya gotta get up."

That warm voice sounded awfully familiar, and Silver was pulled out of his trapped world. His vision returned, and found Sonic standing over him.

"Gee, at least he don't look too bad, Silv."

_Not too bad! What was he talking about? He had a broken arm and a bleeding mouth!_

"Sonic," Silver groaned through his raspy throat, "I think I DO look pretty bad..."

"What are you talking about?" said the cobalt, "You only have a bruised back, that's all. At least nothing's broken."

Immediately, Silver tasted and felt his mouth: it was dry. Not one spot of blood.  
>And odd enough, his arm felt normal and he could fully rotate it.<p>

Sonic silently watched as his dazed companion touched various parts of his body and looking more anxious as he further discovered that the only injury he had was his back.

"Uhh, Silver," asked Sonic through the silence, "are you okay?"

Silver looked up, trying to put on a relieved facade and hide his frightened look, "I'm fine Sonic. Thanks." The worried hedgehog took a look in snow and noticed that all of Mephiles's and his footprints have disappeared. It wasn't from the snow covering veiling them again, but they certainly vanished.

The only 'injury' that was still present was Silver's massive headache that made his heart pound too. As Sonic helped him up, Silver nervously got on both feet and they continued their run as a simple and pleasurable walk. The cautious albino, however, only took a couple more steps until he spased out again and his head was burning hot like a candle.

_Don't tell Sonic, ANYTHING….or you'll both be in hell with me before you know it…._

"Agh!" Silver screamed as he tumbled over and collapsed. "No! Leave me alone!" Silver's vision waned and darkened until the white snow looked black too. He heard his name shouted a couple of times, but they were jumbled and as if they were shouted a mile away. The white hedgehog could no longer see and he felt his heavy body collapse. Silver felt his world spin once more...

Was everything all in his head? _It's almost like Mephiles, is inside me…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Ugnh...

...

...

Who?...

...What?...

...

...!

Aghhhhh!

_Oh, hello Silver….nice to meet you again! That beating must've hurt badly, did it not?_

Get away from me you hell hound! How the heck are you talking to me?

_Shush! Is that important for you to know right now?_

...

_Hmp, of course you won't talk, oh well. Anyways, are you going to take my deal Silver?_

Why should I make deals with a devil?

_Your closet friend will die if you don't._

_..._

_And you know what's convenient? I can mentally injure you at the same time while I kill Sonic._

You monster...

_Shhh! ...you were the monster last time I gave you a deal! I once gave you and Blaze an offer, and lead both of out of that hellish city you lived in._

Don't mention Blaze...

_AND she died because of you!_

No, not that way you liar.

_Are you going to cry you little rat? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..._

Get away from me!

_Ooooh! Silver has a temper now does he?_

Stop! Get out of my mind! Please!

_Awww, Silver said please..._

How are you inside of me? How are you talking to me?

_Questions! Questions! I tell you if you'll come to the church tomorrow….._

…..

_Are you going to sulk and ponder all day?_

_..._

_Well?_

Don't touch Sonic you monster.

_*Sigh* Remember what the deal was?_

_..._

_Yes! Now think about it. Are you still hesitating?_

_..._

_I'm waiting..._

_..._

_..._

...I'll, meet you tomorrow at the church...Mephiles.

_Yes. And we are sold!_

Now go away...before I make you.

_Whatever you want, pathetic little rat…remember, I'm always there with you, in that tiny little mind of yours._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Silver?_

_Silver?_

_Wake up already!_

_It's no use Sonic. He's in a light trauma. He might've bumped his head from landing into the tree so badly. Gee, I feel awful for him._

_I don't know Tails, he's usually tougher than this._

_Sonic, do I need to remind you that the head is the area most susceptible to injury?_

_I thought the groin was..._

_Whatever Sonic. Anyways, you need to let him rest, in a quiet and dark setting. And you need to leave him alone! He'll wake up eventually._

_Alright. Alright. I will leave him be._

_Sonic, is something wrong?_

_No, it's not me, it's him. Something is definitely bothering Silver._

_What is it?_

_I don't know...it's something. Something that happened to him in the past._

_What does he claim it is?_

_He says he lost something...in his room._

…_.._

_Uh...well, I'm no physiologist, but maybe he's still traumatized by the loss of Blaze. He seemed to have a strong relation with her until she, well, umm,_

_...Died? You mean?_

_Yeah..._

_I don't know Tails. It's something else too. But let me take Silver for now. Thanks for everything._

Silver breathed in his first mouthful of air in what seemed like ages. He slowly slid open his eye lids but his vision was still blurred. As it slowly adjusted, Silver felt the pillow and the bed sheets.

He wasn't in his bed, this was someone else's.

The confused hedgehog took a sniff of the room to realize that familiar scent; it was Sonic's. He was in _his_ bed.

It was awkward to think about it at first, but a light grin slowly took over as he settled back into the deep warm covers of the bed. _Sonic's bed sure is cozy…._

Right when he was about to doze off again, he heard the doorknob click and slowly turn. Immediately Silver buried his face deeper into the pillow and pretended to be asleep, emulating a peaceful snoring noise the best could.

It was Sonic, and he was holding a tray of fruits and a glass of water. Silver squinted through his shut eyes and watched Sonic's every move. The cobalt set the items on the table next to him and went through a couple of things though the drawer.

Sonic suddenly turned to face Silver and headed towards him. Silver shut his eyes and wondered what he was going to do. The albino could feel something heavy fall on the end of the bed, meaning Sonic sat down next to him. What was only seconds seemed like ages as Silver felt Sonic's penetrating gaze examine him. Silver's checks fluttered a hint of red and Silver couldn't help but form a faint smile of embarrassment.

Next, Silver felt a strong but gentle arm reach over him and rest on his shoulder. Silver twitched at first and this caused the foreign hand to jump back, but reach forward again. The cobalt then began to stroke Silver's arm slowly and rub him on the shoulder. Silver wondered how Sonic was such a good massager. Back and forth went the gentle hand slowly rubbing his shoulder blade, his neck, then back to his arm.

The ivory hedgehog would've enjoyed more, but a soft and long groan of pleasure accidentally escaped Silver's mouth from his companion's satisfying motions. Sonic leaped off the bed in surprise and Silver, realizing that he's been discovered awake, turned around and sat up straight, facing Sonic's green eys. They were clearly full of surprise, but relief and worry and the same time.

There was another long awkward silence before Silver spoke up.

"Uhh, I'm awake Sonic," said Silver stating the obvious.

"I've noticed," replied Sonic, a little creped out.

"Hey, uh, sorry about—whaa!"

Sonic without warning, lunged at the white hedgehog and completely caught him off guard. Silver was pinned down on the bed as Sonic held him by the wrists. The soft green eyes pierced the bright golden pair.

"I thought you'd never wake up! For goodness sake you had me worried. You've been sleeping for a day!" The cobalt shouted in joy.

"Yeah, me too," Silver said meekly with a worried smile. _Great, it's already the next day…._

"I guess that was one mighty bad crash you had Silv. Let's hope you get better."

It continued to snow badly outside, and the sharp blistery winds sliced the trees and everything that bravely stood outside. Moments later, Sonic came back with two mugs of steaming hot drinks.

"Gee, some winter we've got," said Sonic complaining openly as they sat in the small, room sipping cups of homemade hot cocoa.

"Yeah," agreed Silver quietly as he stirred around the last drops of cocoa in his cup, staring at the chocolate powder lingering on the edges. He was thinking about the 'deal'.

"_And if you tell Sonic about ANYTHING, our deal will be broken….."_

That reminder gave Silver a deep shiver up his spine. The eager cobalt noticed it.

"For crying out loud!" teased Sonic, "Are you cold? The thermostat is at 90 already! Want me to make it even hotter?"

_That's what she said….._

"Uh, no it's fine. I was just thinking about something." Silver said hastily.

Sonic once again frowned and his eyes narrowed slightly. His jade eyes weren't suspicious; they were full of concern again. Nevertheless, that wasn't a good sign.

He looked like he was going to further interrogate him, but he turned away and simply said:

"Alright, whatever ya say bud." Said Sonic with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but it was because he knows something IS wrong. Taking both empty mugs, he headed for the door.

Silver's eyes were full of guilt and he looked down at his hands as the cobalt left. Right when he reached the reached the threshold, Sonic stopped in the doorway.

"Do you want more fruit Silver? I can cut another pomegranate for you."

Silver honestly didn't want another one, but seriously needed to stop rejecting Sonic's help.

"Oh, yes please Sonic. That'd be delicious."

Sonic shot back a grin and ran off. "You bet!"

The suddenly felt eerie and lonely without his best friend in the room with him. Silence over took him.

"…_."_

"…_.."_

_What am I going to do?_

It was already the next day since he had slept through an entire 24 hours, and it was nearing the afternoon and the sun seemed to be transitioning into sunset. The fearsome voice lingered in his head,

_Meet me at the church, Silver. I am waiting….._

Silver just sat there like a dumb sack of potatoes for a second, then made his decision. Quickly grabbing a slip of paper from Sonic's drawer, he scribbled a note in haste. He was careful to not mention Mephiles or where he was going; he simply wrote apologies and that he 'needed to go.' After writing the note, Silver got back up on both feet and realized that he's able to stand now; his headache is long gone for once. The ivory hedgehog slipped on his clothes and went back to Sonic's drawer to see if there is something useful for him.

Further looking through the cubbies, he found a sheathed hunting knife that Sonic apparently kept in his drawer in case of a house robbery or in need of defense.

"Sorry Sonic," mumbled Silver as he slipped the expensive knife into his jeans pocket.

After grabbing all of his items, he cracked open the window and took one last look of the bedroom before he made his escape. Angry gusts of wind nearly knocked him off the window frame and chilled his fur. A small tear rolled down his check, realizing that he might not come back in one piece, and that Sonic would be heartbroken if that was so. At the same time, however, a kindled fire began to grow inside of him that continued building up pressure that he could not hold; Mephiles was either going to kill one, and mentally injure the other. Enraged at the thought, Silver took at, leaving the window wide open.

Silver madly dashed though the snow and tore past the blistering winter winds with clumsiness. He saw the clouded white sun that barely shine though the dense clouds; it was nearing closer to sunset.

Frantic, Silver pushed through the snowstorm and onward towards the church where his predator was expecting him.

Meanwhile back at Sonic's house, the cobalt began to feel the sudden gusts of freezing air that entered the house. Quietly, he dropped the pomegranate and held the kitchen knife firmly in his hand, thinking someone had sneaked inside through a window. He traced the source of the cold into his room, where he dropped the knife in surprise.

Silver was gone, and the window was left wide open.

"No…." gasped Sonic as he ran for the bed. The cobalt felt the bed a couple of times, and it felt all cold to him, except for the various parts of the sheets that still contained pockets of warmth that belonged to Silver.

There taped on the pillow was Silver's note. Sonic quickly read though it and in summary, it was a goodbye note, hoping he'd see him again. It emphasized on how much of a close friend Sonic has been to him, but for this time, he asks that no one to help him, and he promises he will be back. Some parts of it hinted romance towards Sonic too….

And at the bottom of the note was Silver's signature, which was the most beautiful form of writing Sonic has ever seen. His bitter eyes then met the drawer, which was left wide open too, and things got worse when the speedster realized that his friend has taken his hunting knife.

_Why would he need the knife? Is he going to kill someone? Who? Why?_

_Is that 'person' himself?_

Sonic would never let that happen! Folding up the note and keeping it in his pocket, the now frantic cobalt jumped through the window and followed the trail of footprints in the snow that were beginning to fade. Sonic has bad memories of running in the snow, but decided to keep the run at his max speed. The speeding hedgehog was sure that he'll catch him in time.

But it was too late. Silver already arrived at the grand three story church that had a newly planted sign in the front yard reading FORECLOSED: OWNED BY THE BANK.

The church appeared to be rotting and crumbling under pressure from the show pilling on top of it under mismanagement, and the Virgin Mary statue that stood on the roof was missing its head for some reason. Every window in the church was boarded up with thick wooden planks that required crowbars to pry off.

Silver took a long gulp and whimpered.

The front doors were barricaded and locked up like castle doors. Silver looked around before using his telekinesis to attempt to snap the locks and break the doors open. Unfortunately, Silver was still feeling a bit weak and the heavy doors would not budge. _Maybe I should try the back door…._

Sonic on the other hand, wasn't having much luck either: Silver was being a smartass and crossed downtown though the partly busy streets and traffic of other pedestrians. Silver's unique trail was mixed up with the trails of other people crossing through his.

Silver's footstep trail was lost in the traffic.

"No…." grumbled Sonic again. He hated it when he was defeated. The sound of passing cars and chatty people began to get on his nerves, until he saw a familiar face. It was another hedgehog, but not Silver.

It was his sweet sister, Amy Rose, making some early Christmas shopping in town.

"Amy!" shouted Sonic above the people's monotonous chatter as he pushed and shoved through them, like a worm wiggling though a pile of dirt.

"Amy!" he called again and Amy turned her head to see her older brother. "Sonic?"

"Ames!" gasped Sonic as he tried catching his breath, "So good to see you. Have you seen Silver anywhere?"

"Silver?" replied the pink hedgehog a little confused. Her brother could detect the confusion in her voice, and Sonic's eager face went sour.

"Please Amy! He's going to kill someone or possibly himself!" begged Sonic fearfully.

"Okay! Okay! Sonic! Let me think…Gee I think I did see him actually, he was so hard to spot with his white coat blending in with the snow, but he certainly stuck out when he was pushing through the crowd"

Blood returned to Sonic's face and it warmed him up. He tilted his head back up, "Really! Where did he go?"

"I saw him zip through the crosswalks and nearly got ran over by a late taxi," said Amy pointing at the crosswalk which obviously showed a large snow splatter on the road that was still there. "And, he ummm, he ran that way"

"Towards the old church?" said Sonic a little shocked. In the distance, fading little footprints were barely visible. _Why would he go there?_

"I don't know why, but he did." said Amy, now a little worried. She was the first person to meet Silver when he entered their world, and she has a close friendship with him too.

Sonic stood there dumbfounded for a second, trying to think what Silver is up to. Someone is just missing from the picture.

"Uh, thanks Ames! Gotta go!"

After breaking through the loose back door, Silver made it inside. It was the priest's office, and it reeked like damp moss. Silver trembled to his knees when he heard the voice he had always feared. It was awful to have to listen to that creature talk.

"You're late Silver." The voice growled in the darkness, "Meet me at the second floor, in the sanctuary."

The voice boomed and echoed not just throughout the church, but though his head too. Silver's mind began to ache more.

The ivory hedgehog tried walking through the darkness, but stumbled and tripped many times. Groaning, Silver made his body glow a neon blue, and lit up the small rooms as he passed. Each echoing footstep made Silver more nervous, and they seemed to drain more and more courage from his soul.

Right when he was about to climb the set of stairs, another voice echoed in his head. It was a voice that broke Silver's heart, and completely sapped him of hope. It wasn't Mephiles, but his long lost love Blaze. Crying out loud in pain, he grasped his head tightly with both hands on fell on his knees on the first stair step.

"Silver, are you there? Please, where are you?"

That old voice...it has been forever since he heard that familiar and comforting voice that he lived with all his childhood. But this time, it was the opposite and it was painful to bear that voice as he could feel his heart split in two, reminding him of that dreadful moment when he lost her.

"No…go away Blaze" gasped Silver with his vision failing again, "Stop it…."

"Why? I need trapped in this world that you imprisoned me in."

"I...didn't"

"You're so naïve Silver….."

"You failed to save her Silver"

"She's gone!"

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"You're such a liar"

"And a failure"

"Stop!" screamed Silver out loud. He released his anger and shouted random, angry words, but eventually stopped. The voices were gone.

Panting, Silver got up and weakly climbed the stairs into the sanctuary. Something was very wrong about coming here, but Sonic would be killed otherwise. What is Mephiles up to? What is he going to do with him? Before the small hedgehog stood the colossal iron doors that lead into the sanctuary. Silver gulped and took a second to ponder before going in. Grabbing the holy door by the large handle, he pulled it open and entered through the crack he produced.

As the iron sanctuary door closed, a loud moaning noise filled the hall as the bolts grunted against each other and the door squealed shut like a noisy pig. Silver gulped nervously, and lit the walkway with his body light. _There is no turning back now…._

Silver waited for that beastly and repulsive voice to respond and fill the room, but there was nothing but silence. After minutes of waiting, Silver wondered if he had come to the right place. Although it was freezing in the hall, Silver felt icy droplets of sweat roll down his cheek.

"I'm here…..Mephiles." Silver said timidly. He entered the church with courage and anger, but now felt the courage of a mere fly. _What am I doing here?_

"Behind you, Silver, in a real form," came the reply at last. It wasn't loud, but deep and gruesome. The glowing hedgehog spun around and meet the evil hedgehog eye to eye. Red eyes meeting with pure gold. His body certainly looked like it actually existed this time, which inspired a little more fear into the albino, knowing that any injuries he inflicts this time would be real, and not just in his head like last time.

"So you've accepted to offer," began Mephiles. "How very wise of you."

"You promise you won't touch Sonic," spoke Silver with courage this time, "Now what about me?"

"Are you afraid Silver?" asked Mephiles abruptly with his voice frighteningly calm.

"No," lied Silver. "Not of you, or what you're going to do with me." This lie suddenly seemed to give Silver strength, but it wouldn't be enough for what would happen next.

The gruesome hedgehog tilted his head back and let a deep howl of laughter escape him.

"Why you lie very well! I should've known, since you're a rat who does nothing but follow his own lies. That's how desperate you are."

Silver couldn't help but feel anger return and his blood heat up, nearly boiling.

"What do you want from me, Mephiles?"

Mephiles recovered from his laughing fit, and frowned, with his eyes holding a deadly glare.

"I want…you. You're my bait for Sonic."

Silver couldn't believe it! He had just fallen for one of the simplest villain plots ever! Silver should've stayed home and just tattle on Sonic. He was sure that Sonic could've easily defended himself with proper warnings. Oh, why did everything have to come to this misery! _I'm so stupid!_

"Just as Blaze said, you're so naïve." Chuckled Mephiles. "Oh, and I can sense Sonic getting closer," said Mephiles peering out the top window. "He'll be dead once he gets here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" screamed the enraged albino as he lunged for Mephiles. Caught off guard this time, Silver's leap was successful and Mephiles was pinned between Silver's knees, and his deformed head received a beating from Silver's consistent fists. Mephiles's face began to leak more blood after each constant hit.

The fists were a bit too consistent, however, and after a couple of smites, Mephiles blocked one with his hand and grabbing his victim's fist, he threw Silver off of him.

The albino landed with a thud on the stone floor, and felt a heavy mental block joggle in his pocket. It was the knife! Pulling out the long hunting blade, Silver quickly got back on his feet and made a charging run for Mephiles. The villain, however, merely chuckled and stood there as Silver sprinted towards him with the blade in his right hand. In the split second of Silver reaching forward to jab Mephiles, he grab Silver by the wrist, and broke it as he flung Silver in midair, and gave him a final kick in the back that sent him flying towards the altar that lay at the front of the sanctuary. There were bruises all over Silver already, but his strength has not failed yet.

Unfortunately, Mephiles had the knife now. Apparently, Silver dropped it once Mephiles broke his wrist.

"What a shame Silver." Said Mephiles staring at the blade with disgust, "You come here armed, and you still fail to beat me? Let me show you how to use a knife _correctly_…."

Silver took a deep gulp as Mephiles held the knife backwards and in a hunter style. As Mephiles approach Silver, the desperate hedgehog used his telekinesis on a large wooden pew, and lifted it, hurling it to the side of Mephiles and wiping him away. There to the side of the sanctuary wall lay the pew in a broken wooden mess with Mephiles buried underneath. Silver stood astonished and relieved until Mephiles suddenly broke free of the pile and lunged at him with the knife in his hand. Silver managed to partially block the tackle, but still felt something cold scrape his lower back. Silver shouted in agony as he felt the knife slid down and separate his skin like a zipper. Blood began to stain his fur coat, and Mephiles reached from behind to stab him again, and sliced him across the left arm. More blood splattered out.

"Aghhh!" screamed Silver. He tried retaliating by giving an instinctive football kick to his attacker's groin, and surprisingly, it connected. Mephiles grunted loudly as his crotch went numb and a searing pain rushed though his own body.

Mephiles held his croth for a second and Silver took the chance to give Mephiles another pounding. White fists connected with his neck, shoulders, abdomen, and his finally his left eye. Everything would've gone well until that searing pain entered Silver's head again. It was a furious pain this time, and it had Silver suddenly collapse as he held his head. Silver idly sat there, crying in pain loudly. _My head hurts again…..why?_

Mephiles recovered from the beating and smiled at what was happening. Mephiles spat out a wad of blood before speaking,

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you since you wanted to know before: Do you want to know why your head is always hurting so much?"

Silver refused to look up.

"It's because I am inside you Silver,"

_He is inside me?_

"No!" cried Silver, "I don't believe you or your shitty witchcraft!"

"Face it Silver, you're such a weak headed person, that I managed to escape a part of me into you! When you and your other two hedgehog friends slaughtered me back at Soleanna, I managed to escape inside of you." Silver continued to look away from this lying creature, but listened.

" I stood as a mental image in you for a while, and pestered you every night you slept. All of this was so, until I managed to reform myself as a real being in this church." Mephiles tilted his head up and sniffed deeply, "It smells so good to be alive again. But did you know that there will always be copies of myself in your head? Even if you kill me now? So don't even _try_fighting me off."

Silver turned his head up, and noticed Mephiles had the knife again. His eyes full of disbelief, and anger.

"Now, back to the idea of having you as bait, Silver," Before Silver could stand up, Mephiles gave Silver a good upper kick for the head that nearly knocked Silver out. He couldn't see for while, but could hear and partially feel Mephiles drag him onto a table in the sanctuary. He heard some rope being pulled out, and could feel circulation being constricted on his wrists.

After what felt like years, Mephiles spoke,

"Wakey, wakey, Silver," teased Mephiles as he slapped the albino across the face and Silver's eyes shot wide open. The bloody hedgehog lay frozen on the altar and couldn't budge one bit. His wrists and ankles were tied down."

"I know who you are and what you do, Silver. You love Sonic, and you want him sticking himself up you. And you masturbate at night, hoping he'd come by see you."

"Fuck you," spat Silver as blood left his mouth.

"Fuck me?" said Mephiles in disbelief, "I think you're the one who is going to be fucked," Silver's eyes suddenly widened, unsure of what he had just heard. But what Silver was sure of hearing was the voice of Sonic echoing up the church.

"Silver! Where are you?"

Mephiles chuckled evilly. "It looks like the fish is here!"

And at that instant, Mephiles lunged on top of Silver and used the knife to tear off Silver's jeans with force. Silver could helplessly do nothing but wiggle and cry for help. The albino's lower half was naked and exposed for this sick creature to defile his body. Mephiles found a metal priest's staff and leveled it with it with Silver's virgin tailhole.

"Nooo!" begged Silver, "You can't! Not this form of torture, please!"

Mephiles ignored the pleas and with a crazed and ill look, grasped the pole firmly, and trusted it up Silver. "I hope you enjoy this you pathetic rat,"

"Aghhhh!" cried Silver. He could feel the pole enter his tiny hole, and the skin doing its best not to tear apart. There was not a word that could describe this sort of pain. Immediately, tears streamed down the albino's cheeks and his golden eyes turning bloodshot from the weeping.

Mephiles swooped down so close to victim that his furry chest touched Silver's. His agonizing fiery gaze nearly sucked the life out of the helpless hedgehog. Mephiles's reached forward and his mouth bit the tip of Silver's white ear, and made Silver squeal. He pulled even closer and his mouth almost covered the entrance of Silver's ear. He whispered low and menacing words,

"Why so weak now?" Silver's yellow eyes dilated as his words propelled more fear into him.

Silver's cries pleased Mephiles, but Sonic could hear it though the doors of the church. His ears flattened as he had to bear the cries of his friend. Sonic, running at nearly full sped, leaped and crashed though the wooden planks and smashed though the stained window. Sonic landed feet first as he stood up to face Mephiles who was occupied torturing his prey.

"Son-n—nic! Make him s-stop!" cried the ivory teen. He swore he felt something leaking out of his tailhole. It was blood. "It hu—ur-rts!"

Mephiles turned around.

"Ah! Sonic! So good to see you!"

Sonic say what this perverted beast was trying to do with his best friend, and more anger filled him as he saw this gruesome form of torture. Enraged, he tried to run forward and lung himself at this demon, but he felt himself being pushed back by Mephiles's electric repel.

"Na-ah-ah!" teased the dark hedgehog, "If you come closer, I will stick this five foot pole all the way up until the other end comes out of this boy's mouth!"

Sonic was about to charge again, but logic fortunately took over him this time. There was no way in God's name that Sonic would allow his closest cohort die in such a meaningless way. The speedster just stood there, feeling defeated already, but still feeling his anger.

"How about another deal Sonic?" chuckled Mephiles, "Exchange for your life, for Silver's life?"

"No!" cried Silver in between his woeful sobs, "He's lying!"

"Shut up you!" growled Mephiles as he turned around and thrust another inch up Silver. The response was another unmistakable painful cry and some more blood droplets leaking out of his anus.

No longer being able to bear his companions wounded screams, Sonic stepped forward, "Pull that thing out of Silver, Mephiles and release him. Then you can have me." His voice was scared too, which was rare to hear and his head hung low once he said this.

Silver was in shock, while the foul creature smiled with victory. The ivory hedgehog tied to the table gave Sonic the same glare when he tried to kill him in the past.

"Get away from him…" mumbled Silver meekly. Sonic saw his angry look and heard his words, but ignored it.

"Come closer Sonic," said Mephiles about to grab hold of Sonic by the neck.

Right when Mephiles was about to grab the speedster by the neck and snap it in half, a shot fired in the air. All three hedgehogs in the room froze to see where that came from. There at the front of the sanctuary stood another black hedgehog looking like Mephiles, but not so devilish like. There was also a large gaping hole in Mephiles's forehead.

At the front of the sanctuary was Shadow, and he was holding a Desert Eagle in his right paw.

"No… Shadow…." gasped Mephiles who was struggling to stand, "You traitor,"

Another shot fired, and a second gaping hole was formed on Mephiles's head. The demon held his forehead and made a hideous scream, but it wasn't only him that was yelling. It was Silver too who was shouting in agony too, not because of the pole inside of him, but of something else.

Mephiles stood there, dazed at first, and Sonic raised his fist to finish him off.

"You sick, little motherfucker, who dares to hurt my frie—"

"Wait!" gasped Silver with his head feeling as it he had been shot through the head too. His head was burning like some had taken a fiery hot metallic rod and pressed it against his head. He was beginning to lose sight again, and felt his world getting darker and darker, "Don't kill him yet…"

Sonic heard his friend and looked up in confusion, about to question why, but Shadow took the opportunity and finished off Mephiles with a final shot while Sonic was holding him by the collar. The final bullet lingered in Mephiles's forehead, but he smiled and turned to look at Silver. Then his body went limp in the cobalt's hands.

_I'll be back…..just you wait…._

Killing Mephiles somehow sent Silver into a deep black out. The hedgehog heard the final gunshot before he saw no more. It was just as Mephiles said, he was a part of Silver.

"Shadow no! What's wrong with you!" Sonic dropped the corpse and ran towards Silver and firmly grabbed the metal pole and pulled it out of Silver, which made a sickening suction noise and more blood poured out. The cobalt explored his friend, feeling and touching him in various places for signs of life.

Shadow stepped up from behind and examined Silver, who was not moving and barely making a pulse.

"Care to explain what happened?" asked the ebony hedgehog. "You should also thank me for saving Silver's ass and yours."

Sonic brushed off his rival's flippant comments, and stood there for a second with bitterness in his eyes, and quickly picked up Silver with both hands and rushed him back home. Tails is the only trustworthy medic that Sonic knows, even if its straightforward injuries like this.

Not to be left out of the action, Shadow followed,

"Tell me Sonic! What the hell happened?" with his demanding voice as the two hedgehogs ran side by side.

"I'll tell you when we get there." said Sonic between bitter thoughts. They broke out of the church and took the shortcut through the town, even if it meant that people had to glimpse at a bleeding and dying white hedgehog. Silver's lifeless eyes hung there staring into space as he was carried home.

….

….

….

_Come on Silver, don't leave me just yet…._

_He's not going to make it Sonic._

_Shut up! You're the one that sent him into his second blackout._

_Alright, I'm sorry. But hey! I saved his ass! And yours too!_

…_._

…

…_._

…_Tails? Are you home? Tails!Where are you?_

_Look Sonic, did you even read the note on the front door? He's on a winter break for crying out loud_

_He didn't even tell me…._

_Now what?_

_We go inside anyway._

_Well, you tell me how we get inside without breaking in and setting off his burglary alarm._

_Tails gave me the password. Give me a sec._

_I think it's Silver that 'needs a sec.'_

…_._

…

…_._

…

There in the corner stood Mephiles. His red eyes glaring at him. The two hedeghogs were standing in this dark, boxed in room.

"They may have killed me this time, but all I have to do is simply wait until I can come back into a flesh form again."

"Shut up! I won't let you."

"How did that pole up your butt feel you little rat? Did it feel good?"

"How about up yours, Mephiles?"

"You can't hurt me Silver. If you try to erase me from your mind, you'll erase some of yourself too."

"I don't care, get the hell out of my mind!"

"Whoa, easy there. No need to get so viol—aghhh!"

_We're losing him Sonic. His heartbeat is falling, 50, 49, 46, 45, 42, 40—"_

_I know he's fading! This is no shock he's in, it's …..something else. Try giving me more time._

_Do I look like Tails the doctor to you?_

_No, all I'm asking, Shadow is to do some freaking simple chest compressions!_

_Okay, okay, fine!_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Sonic, these chest compressions are doing nothing._

_You're doing them wrong! Here, you take the life support computer._

_Come on man, get up already!_

_He doesn't look so good….I don't think shaking him will do you good—_

_WAKE UP SILVER!_

…

And as if on cue, Silver woke up. He shot up in a 90 degree position again and he drew in a sudden deep breath. Sonic only gaped at Silver for a moment, and so did Shadow. The puzzled white hedgehog then broke the silence,

"Where… am I?"

Sonic wasn't sure if Silver was completely back yet. His companion was certainly looking dazed, as if he were hit by a train.

"You're in Tails's house right now."

"Sonic? Shadow?"

The black and blue hedgehogs nodded slowly, at least glad to know that Silver still remembered them.

"Ughh, why am I here?" groaned Silver.

"Silver," began Sonic nervously, "you were held hostage by Mephiles."

It was what Sonic and Shadow had feared. Silver forgot everything about Mephiles and what had happened.

"I…..I….don't remember," said Silver shakily. Sonic looked down with a crestfallen look, "But I….see some….parts of it."

Sonic and Shadow exchanged nervous glances. _At least it's just his recent memory that's broken…_

"Well," began Sonic, shuffling anxiously towards Silver, "I'm glad you're back…." The blue hedgehog reached forward and gave his friend a gentle hug this time, and wrapped his arms around Silver's shoulders. Shadow stared in disgust, but left silently, knowing his job here is done. Before the black hedgehog could leave, however, he suddenly felt Sonic's arms wrap around _his_shoulders this time, and the cobalt's chest press up against his rough back. Sonic's mouth whispered into his black triangular ear,

"I owe you one Shad,"

Shadow's discontent façade melted away for once, he gave a playful smirk. Even the unhappiest camper has to let out the joy for once in his life.

"You mean, both Silver and you owe me," corrected Shadow.

Days pass since the incident, and Mephiles has been forgotten. Tails returns from his trip and receives a chastisement from Sonic, but he is forgiven eventually. The fox takes another examination at Silver and things got awfully embarrassing when he had to examine the damage in Silver's rectum.

"Hmm, some of the lining walls have been torn. It's lucky he hasn't breached or damaged the colon."

With his serious look, Tails handed the albino an orange plastic jar full of tablets and handful of cotton swabs.

"Ya gotta take one pill every night Silver," said the two tailed fox, "Or you'll end up with infections and possibly tetanus in your butthole."

Silver swallowed hard, but was relieved nothing was permanent. Sonic stood next to him and gave a quiet chuckle.

Two week drags by now, and the days near Christmas as more people flood the stores. Sonic, however, decides to take it easy and settle down. He takes his friends out sledding and out on snowball fights, but he specifically spends more time with Silver. They continue to take their snowy walks together, even though walking kills Sonic, and chat consistently as they go. Everyone has noticed Silver's change in his personality, and it was certainly a negative difference. Silver has suddenly become taciturn, and living without much meaning. It's like he's become an empty shell without a person inside. He especially does not like talking about what happened between Mephiles and him.

Every time Sonic asks what went on with that villain, Silver declines to talk about it, making Sonic impatient. The white hedgehog was not yet ready to explain that he has a close affiliation for him….

Finally, a couple days before Christmas night, Silver decides to take his move.

Late at night, the cobalt kicked off his socks and climbed into his bed. What a day! In the early morning, Shadow challenged him to a run, then Knuckles asked him for a one-on-one snowball fight rematch. Later his sister dragged him into more Christmas shopping and took him to a gourmet diner. When he finally got home, he and Tails set up the Christmas lights, even though they were a bit late, and set up all of the Christmas decorations inside.

"Ahh, bed…..at last." He ruffled his long, blue quills a couple of times before leaving them alone. Sonic shares the same secret as Silver, but never revealed it. The pleasant smell of cucumber and melons on his quills aroused Sonic in a peculiar away.

The last person Sonic thought about before drifting off into his deep slumber was Silver. Something was still bothering him, and he wasn't sure what it was. There was definitely some sort of weight tied around his friend's neck that was pulling him down. Ever since the 'event,' his closest friend has been so reticent, and he's been doing nothing but stay huddled up inside his house. He would refuse to do anything, unless if it was something alone with Sonic. Poor him….

_He's changed in so many ways…and he won't talk to anyone, except to me._

The blue hedgehog silently gave a prayer for him after thinking about all the good times they had together, and how awfully close their friendship has become. A bit too close, actually; It felt more like… a….lov—

The sleepy hedgehog could no longer think! Quietly, he curled himself up into a ball and wrapped his smooth sheets over his warm body. Almost immediately, Sonic feel into a deep sleep and began to snore like a hibernating bear.

"Zzzz"

"Zzzzz"

"Zzmh mh mmmhhh."

"Mmmnh, Silver. Your quills smell like mangos."

"How'd you like that one? Come back heeerrreee you little rascal…."

"I'll bite your little ear off for that one…."

"grrrrr, mnh, mmmh…."

A couple minutes past dead midnight, Sonic woke up suddenly. Boy, did Sonic need to pee! He stood up lethargically and stumbled out of bed heading for the door. Oddly enough, he swore he heard the sound of footsteps down his hallway, but he was sure he was just hearing things. Slowly twisting the doorknob open, the sleepy cobalt head down the hallway and into the bathroom. Right when he turned the corner, however, there was another hedgehog standing in the way. Sonic's instincts led him to believe that it was a thief at first, but that silhouette glowed a slight neon blue and his shape was strikingly familiar. Sonic rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes.

"S-Silver?" he mumbled.

"Sor-r-ry Sonic, can I talk to you?" Silver was scared, his voice was quivering.

"Silver," groaned Sonic, now assured that it was only his friend and sleep began to creep back into his eyes, "Do you have any idea what time it is? How did you get inside?"

"Please, it's….kinda….important…..can I just have a couple minutes with you? Alone?"

The sapphire teen stood there leaning on the wall confused,

_Maybe he's going to finally spill the beans about Mephiles…._

"Okay," said Sonic finally, "Where do you want to talk?"

He could see Silver playing with his quills timidly.

"Uhh, how about in your room? Where it's private?"

_Private? Alone? Talk? Silver must have something urgent then._

"Well. Don't wanna keep ya waiting. Follow me." said Sonic leading the younger hedgehog into his bedroom.

Sonic flipped on the light switch in his room, which temporarily blinded the hedgehogs for a second. Sonic sat on his bed and patted the other end, motioning for Silver to sit there. The albino obeyed and seated himself on the bed he slept in almost a month ago now.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Sonic.

"It's…..uh….about Mephiles," said Silver with difficulty. It was hard for him to pronounce that word correctly without shaking. Sonic frowned as he read Silver's expressions—his eyes showed guilt and he it seemed that he regretted coming here. Making a bold move, Sonic leaned forward and put both hands on his companion's back. They moved in a circular motion and rubbed the stiffness out of his sore back. Silver's rigid expression relaxed and he cooed as Sonic's manipulative hands made deep strokes into his back.

"Ohh, Sonic….."

"Now what were you going to say?" asked Sonic, noticing that Silver's face relaxed, but turning pink at the cheeks.

"Mephiles, that demon," started Silver, "he knew you and I were close to each other,"

"Uh-huh," mumbled Sonic, who continued to manipulate Silver by massaging his back.

"And, he came back to kill you, and wanted revenge on me for turning my back on him earlier."

Sonic said nothing and continued to stare and stroke at Silver's back, occasionally playing with his back quills. Silver continued to explain what happened, from Mephiles escaping a copy of himself in Silver's mind, and 'meeting' him in the snowy park. Sonic maintained the same facial expression as Silver went on.

"You know Silver," interrupted the cobalt, "That letter you left on my pillow when you left…"

"Yeah," said Silver apprehensively. He nearly forgot about that letter than he left for Sonic when he left. The sapphire blue hedgehog looked at the window, then back into Silver's yellow eyes.

"….. what was it for?"

"Well, it was a goodbye, in case I wouldn't come back…..in one piece, y'know….." he noticed Sonic's blank expression, "…..and….. I'm really sorry if I scared you."

Sonic just sat there, for a moment, and inhaled deeply.

"Ya know Silver, you don't need to apologize for anything now. It's all a month past us."

"I know, but…." Said Silver tilting his head to the side and looking down, away from Sonic's, piercing gaze.

"There's something else I wanted to ask _you_ first, Silver…." Interrupted Sonic. "What else were you trying to say to me in your little letter? It felt, almost…..romantic…." Silver twitched nervously at that last word.

He didn't say anything, and his cheeks were burning bright red now. Sonic stopped massaging him and turned him around, leveling his jade eyes exactly with the golden pair.

"Just tell me what you were trying to say, I'm listening."

"I—," breathed Silver after pondering for what felt like centuries,

…..

"l—loved,"

…..

Sonic waited for the last word, but it never came. He continued to stare deep into Silver's eyes, knowing that staring into them made Silver talk.

…

"…you…".

There was finally a looooooooong silence. Silver could feel his heart pounding. He had just said it.

_Did I creep him out? Does he hate me now? Does he now know why I got myself so fucked up with Mephiles?_

Before moist tears formed in the tiny corners of Silver's eyes, Sonic spoke up,

"Is that why you were so desperate of keeping Mephiles away from me?"

His voice was expressionless, and this scared the hell out of Silver. The cobalt pressed his tongue back for a moment, but continued,

"Even if that meant you fell for one of his simplest tricks, and nearly got yourself killed meaninglessly?"

A full tear had formed, but never fell from Silver's eyelid and stood there lodged. Sonic now hates him. He's just some gay and short minded little faggot who would never learn from his mistakes. Blaze and Mephiles were right, he was so naïve.

The tear fell from Silver's eye, and rolled down his cheek. No longer able to stand it, the albino abruptly stood up and headed for the door. _Way to go you fucking little dumbass. Sonic's now going tattle on everyone that he's stupid and homo, and you'll have no friends. You're such an idiot Silver…._

Another tear fell from his cheek and he reached for the doorknob. There was no doorknob however, only a blue and peachy body was there. It was Sonic, and there he was standing firmly in the doorway. There was no way Silver was getting out now.

"Wha? H-how'd you—?"

"Did you forget that I was the fastest thing in the world Silv?" replied Sonic, with that familiar ardent voice. "You're not going anywhere until I tell you to." Silver then solely stood there, staring at his roadblock that was obstructing his exit. His eyes were desperate.

Sonic then caught his friend off guard and grasped him by the shoulders. He lightly, but swiftly pinned him against the wall. His face got disturbingly close to Silver, and their black noses touched.

"And you're not leaving my sight too, until I tell you to…" he growled slowly, and slightly intimidating, but there was a faint grin on his face.

Sonic then reached for the door knob behind him, and locked it. _What's Sonic going to do to me?_The cerulean continued to hold him against the wall by the wrists.

"Please," whimpered Silver lightly, "Can I have my personal space? I promise I'll be good…."

Believing him, Sonic took a few steps back and gave his friend some freedom. The sapphire hedgehog sat back on his bed, and motioned for Silver to come back. Hesitantly this time, Silver obeyed. His ears were pointed down, but he stopped his weeping.

"Silver," began Sonic. His voice had startled Silver, and he looked back.

"…"

Silver's heart pounded hard, and it was so loud to him that his own ears could hear the drumbeat. He braced himself for whatever Sonic had to say to him. He's certainly going to mock him now.

Sonic's ungloved hand reached out and held Silver by the chin and locked contact with him.

"I love you too."

Silver wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly, but he swore he that he heard those four words. His doubts were reassured when Sonic leaned forward and pulled Silver's chin to his, and finally making contact at the soft lips. It was only a light kiss, and Silver made a surprised, 'mnp!' sound as his mouth was caressed by his lover's. The albino could feel his companion smoothly bite his lower lip, and engulf it for a second, then giving it back to him still wanting more. The hedgehogs tasted each other, both noticing how additive and alluring they were and that aroused them. Silver could feel himself flutter uncontrollably; realizing that he's found himself the love that he's always wanted. His fingertips were going numb, and his muscles were tensing up. Not too long after, however, Silver was the first one to pull away and out of breath.

Silver couldn't believe it! Sonic loved him, and he gave him a kiss that had finally come. His entire body was blooming and he badly wanted to jump out in midair and tackle his new mate. Silver had never been this happy ever since Blaze was still alive.

"Sonic…." moaned Silver with his golden eyes shimmering now. Sonic had never seen the albino this pleased or relaxed before.

"What is it?" whispered Sonic slowly, "Caught off guard again?"

The two hedgehogs sat on the bed and played with each other for a bit longer, before Sonic got up and headed for the locked door.

"Promise me you won't go anywhere Silver." He said as he fumbled with the lock. His eyes were the one that looked desperate now, begging a silent message to Silver. The albino understood this.

"Please."

Silver nodded with a dreamy look, then lay flat on Sonic's bed as his lover left. Turning to his right, the electric clock read half an hour past midnight.

_He loves me…_

_And he even gave me a kiss…_

_But there's something else I want to give back to him….after having go through all that trouble for me_

Silver looked around Sonic's room, and examined the cozy premises. Though some things were a bit misplaced here and there, but Sonic sure was an expert at room designs. The overall tone of the room was a bit shady, and had a striking night feel inside. The walls were painted a fresh, light tan color that wasn't too intense, and the rotating fan out of oak fan hanging from the high ceiling gave a sky less feel.

There, right under the window, sat Sonic's oak desk. Silver remembered the memory as clear as yesterday, the time when he wrote the note, took the knife, and escaped through the window.

_I'd better buy Sonic a new knife….._

…_..or something even better….._

On the desk were notes of mechanical physics, and endless pages of mathematical formulas. They were probably copied from Tails to study. Would Sonic be smart enough to know this stuff? It looked all like Greek to Silver….

And on the edge of the desk were framed and upright pocket photos of himself and various friends.

There was one heroic photo of Sonic racing others at some sort of track meet. And who was that running against him? Is that Shadow? There was one picture of Tails and Sonic working together in the garage on a new biplane, and boy were they in a mess! They seemed drenched in motor oil. After shifting though the various pictures, Silver finally found a picture of himself with Sonic alone, they were sitting on a summer park bench together, nibbling on gelato cones. Silver couldn't help but giggle silently to himself. _Sonic looks really hot with white cream lingering on his mouth…._

Not surprisingly, the only relative that Sonic had a picture was Amy, and those two have lived close for who knows how long now. There was not picture of a young looking Sonic or a photo of his parents. "I guess he didn't have a very sturdy childhood either," thought Silver, "…like me."

Silver thought deeply about his own childhood, and he remembered his abusive foster parents telling him that he was abandoned. He had never believed any they told him up until now; According to them, Silver's mother became pregnant sooner than she expected, and neither of his parents were ready to raise him…..or it might've been that they didn't want him at all. It could've been that they were both prostitutes that forgot to use the birth control, who knows.

Even though Silver has built his 'family' with Blaze and his close friends, there's still that sore feeling in his heart that shreds his courage up every time he thinks about it. Silver hated his foster guardians, and his own parents. None of them loved him, or even wanted him. It used to be easy for the albino to brush this off, but this time, it had stabbed him in the heart, and he couldn't shake the clawing feel off.

"I'm baaaack!" the cobalt sang as he nearly broke though the door. Silver was sitting on the bed with his head hung down low, and teardrops were falling from his gentle eyes and on onto the white carpet.

Sonic dropped the wooden tray that he was holding and ran up to Silver.

"Whoa! What's the matter now, Silv?" inquired Sonic as he held Silver close to him, " Is it Mephiles again?"

Silver pulled his head up and forced a smile weak. This one really shouldn't involve Sonic. "It's not him this time, it's something else…."

"Well, what is it?"

Silver hesitated for a minute. Sonic trusted him, and he needed to stop being such a coward and hiding behind lies.

"It's..about…my .parents."

Sonic's eyebrows raised. "And your family too?"

"Yeah,"

"Is it that you miss being a child? While you were still young and cared for?"

"Kinda….I didn't really have any parents or anyone to take care of me to begin with."

Silver expected Sonic to become dead silent and get all shocked, but it seemed that his mate had already known that.

"Sorry to hear about that Silver." Said Sonic with his voice comforting him, "Your house, when I visited you nearly a month ago...you didn't have anything about your family. I…." Sonic took a deep breath, "I….didn't have parents, or a family myself."

"I know," said Silver. The cobalt looked at him confused, a little freaked out too. "You don't have anything about them either…."

After sitting there through the emotional silence, Sonic spoke up energetically and changed the subject. "Come on! We'll talk about that stuff later. I brought something for you." The cobalt learned over and picked up the cracked wooden tray from the ground. On it was a large glass bowl of what seemed like blood red corn kernels. But it wasn't bloody at all, they were pomegranate seeds.

"I plucked this one from my yard, just for you." Said Sonic, "Let's hope it's sweet."

Picking a single seed, the cobalt pressed it against Silver's lips, before actually inserting it into his mouth. Silver chewed on the seed for a bit, letting it pop and taste the juices before swallowing it. It was just one lone seed, and it was delicious.

"Can I have more?" asked Silver shyly.

"Why of course…" said Sonic picking up a pinchful amount this time. The albino opened his mouth just wide enough for Sonic to insert his fingers and the cobalt reached inside. Silver closed his mouth on his fingers, and gently licked them before they pulled away.

"H-hey!" Exclaimed Sonic feeling the tongue tease his fingertips, "That tickles..".

Silver grinned slyly and crunched on the seeds again, letting the blood red juices stain the inside of his mouth. "Mnnnnn. That's really sweet."

After the two finished up the pomegranate, which took half an hour, Silver wanted to sleep. He was getting tired. Sonic, however, wouldn't let him. He is about to make his own move, now.

"OH come on you sleepy head!" teased Silver as he picked up the empty bowl and took away the tray.

Silver yawned, "But your bed…it's so cozy…and fluffy…."

"You know what's even fluffier?"

"What?" asked Silver curious.

"You."

"Me?" Sonic then thrust himself forward and laid on top of his counterpart on the bed. He reached forward and ruffled through his quills slowly. For the two long quills in the back, he tugged at them and stoked them. Sonic bent forward and sniffed them, he could smell Silver's unique and addicting scent, and the feminine shampoo that he put in his hair. The cobalt inhaled deeply and continued to stoke his quills aggressively.

"Heeeey, easy on the quills." Complained Silver.

Sonic snubbed him and sniffed out other parts of his head. The ivory hedgehog blushed a little, not sure of what to do. He let out another 'hey' as Sonic reached his triangular ears, and played with them. He could feel his mate lightly flick them at first and play with his reflexes, then stroke the outline which was soothing. Finally, the indigo hedgehog gave into himself and bent down to bite the tips. At the same time, Sonic licked them too, and slobbered on them like a dog.

"Mmmmnph."Groaned Silver. "Gentle on those too please…."

"But you're so fluffy Silver" complained Sonic, "…..and irresistible too."

Sonic was still on top of Silver, and the albino could see nothing but his chest right above him. His friend was already naked, but not him. Picking up his right hand, he plotted to tease Sonic back, and began to trace his nipple with his index. Nerves sent signals to Sonic, and he shot his head down to see his mate playing with him.

Sonic only grinned and went back to harassing Silver's soft quills. The albino was getting annoyed, he wanted to do something that would catch his mate offguard, and have him stop molesting his quills. Looking further down Sonic's chest was some pubic hair, and his groin. Silver swallowed hard, he was huge, and if he provoked him now, that would really send the speedster after him. There would be no turning back then.

The cobalt found another sweet smelling spot on Silver's head, and it was right at the base of Silver's lengthy quill. He was about to inhale deeply when he felt something poking him down below. He released Silver's quills and looked below again. He saw Silver's right hand stroking playing with his pubic hair.

Sonic immediately met his eyes with Silver and they stared at each other with a slight trance, except Sonic's gaze was fierce and with fire.

"Oh, you're asking for it now Silver…." Growled Sonic deeply. Silver had never heard such an ominous scowl come from Sonic, and he nearly squealed as Sonic laid both hands on him. He threw the smaller hedgehog like a doll and pinned him on the bed harder underneath this time.

"Please! Don't hurt me." whimpered Silver, deeply regretting what he just did. From Sonic's view, having Silver stuck face down with his wrists caught behind him seduced him even more. His laid back ears and partly visible guilty look further prodded Sonic. He silently licked his lips as Silver just laid there like a squealing hedgehog. The cobalt who is known to be difficult to seduce has suddenly lost control of himself and his logic. An automatic sexual trance began to assimilate his clouded mind, and the only words he could hear was Silver's distressed cries call his name.

"Sonikkuu? Are you—mmnnnph!" Sonic leaned forward and covered his victim's mouth with his large hand. The albino tried to protest more though muffled screams as Sonic fumbled with his button-up polo for a minute, and ripped it off with a clean tear, showing his now exposed body. Silver gave more cries and his eyes were desperate. The cobalt bent down,

"Someone's a bit overdressed for the occasion…" sneered Sonic in his ear. Silver's blood ran cold; both of them were going to have quite a night….

The uncontrollable blue hedgehog then wrapped his hands around Silver's waist, and groped his butt for a while before tugging off Silver's jeans with another powerful tug, even with a belt on. The albino's clothing flew in the air and all landed with a thud on the floor, before all that was left was Silver's white and blue boxers. There were plenty of stifled yelps that came out of Silver, and he gave a look to Sonic, begging him not to take off his last bit of clothing. To be honest, Silver would be happy to have Sonic see him naked, but things were going way too fast for him. This form of assault on him felt like the time Mephiles had raped him, and this wasn't Sonic who was stripping him: it was some sexually crazed hedgehog that was probably going to eat him later. Without hesitation, the cobalt grabbed the waistband, and pulled them off as Silver was completely naked, like Sonic. The albino only gave a soft whimper as his final bit of clothing flew off of him, pretending that everything is perfectly normal since Sonic usually sees him undressed anyway.

But this wasn't Sonic who was perceiving him in a normal way. His hand reached down 'there' and rubbed the groin, making a stiff groan emit from Silver. After a couple of circular motions, the hand left, and stroked his rear end, making another awkward whimper from the albino. Those perverted fingers were getting uncomfortably close to his ass….

In his low voice again, he snarled into Silver's ear. "How's your ass doing?" Silver quivered at the word, ass. Is he going to hit him there too? His thoughts were interrupted as the older hedgehog removed his hand from his mouth and slid himself lower to bite his white and furry neck. Silver groaned as he felt Sonic's fangs lightly scrape his neck, followed by a warm and soothing tongue kissing the areas. It was intimidating to know that Sonic had such beastly and sharp teeth like a lion. He let out a painful cry as he felt a jagged tooth puncture his skin.

"Agghhhh! That hurts!"

The phase "that hurts!" lingered in Sonic's now perverted mind. _Oh, there will be a lot more things that are going to "hurt"….._

"Oh, did I bite you Silver?" asked Sonic with sympathetic sarcasm, "I can clean that up for you….."

A tiny stream of blood began to leak out of the albino's neck, which was staining his furry neck a dark red. Sonic persistently licked the wound and tasted his bittersweet blood.

Silver felt only the soothing tongue run back and forth this time, but who knew what Sonic would do next? He had to get out of this vulnerable position or Sonic would further play with him like a helpless little sex toy. Turning his head around, he made the dark cobalt glow a bright neon blue. Sonic stopped licking Silver's neck and stared at himself, knowing that this looked frighteningly familiar back in the years when Silver was still trying to kill him….

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Gasped Sonic as he realized he was being lifted higher into the air and lost his grip on his sexual toy. Luckily in Sonic's bedroom, the ceiling was a bit high; high enough to keep Sonic out of his reach if he were stuck a little higher. The plan would've worked for Silver, until Sonic, not willing to give up just yet, reached out of his captive floating position and grabbed Silver by the leg. The albino squealed and tried to wiggle himself free.

"Aaaghh! No— I—"

"Come here, Silver." Growled Sonic with a demented grin. The cobalt pulled Silver into his grasp, but the albino was still making him float, or at least both of them for now. Silver was caught, again; this time in Sonic's tight hug and floating a couple feet off the bed.

"Trying to get away from me were you?" said Sonic with his crazed tone. Something had now completely possessed him. It wasn't some supernatural dark spirit or something crappy like that controlling him, but his simply his hormones that were bottled up inside of him for years. Silver yelped again as he felt Sonic step up the intensity of things. He reached down and grabbed him in the area that was meant to be private. The cobalt gave a couple good squeezes on his partially flaccid member, which was beginning to stiffen. Silver let loose a low groan as Sonic began to stimulate him. The albino was beginning to lose himself to this sexual trance that Sonic was under too.

"Ugnnnh, Sonic," moaned Silver. "I-I think I'm losing it."

"Already!" spat Sonic, "You're not that weak are you? I not even rubbing that hard!"

"No, I mean I'm getting seduced."

"Well, I've still got a lot more to show you. How about you get us down?"

Silver lowered both of them slowly until they both landed on the bed with a 'thump!' Silver was still on the bottom, and whined loudly as Sonic pinned him again.

"Come on Soniku….." pleaded Silver, "Can I be on top for once?"

"Not yet." Said Sonic and winked, "but soon."

Reaching down, Sonic wrapped his fingers around Silver's fully erect penis and gave it a light tug, making Silver flinch suddenly and groan blissfully. Silver's innocent mind is completely gone and possessed by a sexual trance like Sonic. The cobalt slid his hand up and down Silver's lengthy shaft, and he realized that Silver must've gotten this big though masturbating every night.

"You've been playing with yourself, haven't you?" sneered Sonic. He slid his hand up and down with a faster pace now, and this drew more breaths away from the albino. Silver turned red as his nightly secret was revealed. His sapphire counterpart increased his stimulation even more, and Silver felt more pleasure fire though him. Since he had been masturbating so much, it took a lot more than Sonic anticipated to make him hit release. Nevertheless, Silver could feel himself slowly getting closer and closer to hitting the peak losing it, but that climax was suddenly lost as the corrupt cobalt stopped his hand job on him. Silver whined at the loss of pleasure.

"Heeey! Why'd you stop?" gasped Silver through his panting. He was cut off and made a loud yelp when Sonic bent down, and began to lap at his member. He could feel that wet and soft red tongue run up and down his rod, occasional felling those familiar fangs gently chew his balls.

"Mnnnn" groaned Silver deeply. He lay in the bed and rested the back of his head deeply into Sonic's pillow; He could fall asleep in this comfortable position too. Minutes after feeling Sonic's gentle blowjob, the albino had a desire to release. He opened his eyes, and realized his mate had turned off the lights. It was pitch black in the room, and Silver could not see anything but feel the throbbing pleasure on his member. Sonic was still enjoying himself as he suckled on Silver's rod.

"Sonic," panted Silver as he took a breath. He could feel Sonic's licking slow down to listen to him. "It's a bit dark in here."

The blue hedgehog obviously didn't care. In fact, that's probably what he wanted to hear: have Silver feel it in the darkness. He bit his lower lip and made a loud groan as he felt a hand at the bottom on Silver's base, and the mouth slobbering on the head. The lower hand went in a consistent up and down motion as the tongue teased the sensitive head. Sonic tasted his first bit of precum and swallowed it, savoring Silver's unique and salty flavor. He was getting close.

"Ugh…mmph…aagh." groaned Silver. Things were getting too intense for him. But out of the darkness, he felt Sonic's other free hand reach upward and harass Silver's upper body. It grabbed hold of Silver's pure and fluffy chest hair. It ruffled with them for a little before reaching for Silver's right nipple and twiddling it in circles. Silver wasn't sure how much longer he could last with this hedgehog all over him like this.

All of Silver's harmonious groaning and sounds aroused Sonic more and he sucked hard on Silver's dick, bobbing his head up and down with his hand which was twisting the base. His other hand was pinching Silver's nipples, hoping something would leak out of them. The albino want to help Sonic and began to thrust himself up and down, intensifying the pleasure he was feeling. More seductive groans escaped Silver, and he was about to cum soon.

"Sonic….I-…d-don't know how much l-longer I can hold it."

Sonic heard this and engulfed the entire member into his mouth, savoring the last bit of precum that was leaking out. His indulgent tongue licked as much as he could, devouring whatever bit of sensitive skin he could lick. Silver's half opened eyes were glowing brightly in the small rays of moonlight that seeped through the blinds. At his peak, he shut his eye tightly.

"Sonic…..I can't-...I can't—" cried Silver as he tried to finish his sentence. His last word he made instead was a loud and lustful cry as he ejaculated. Sonic has been waiting almost forever to taste his semen, but allowed from some to splatter on his face on Silver himself. The first couple ropes of seed that came out were quickly gulped down, but the rest were sprayed everywhere. After Silver had finally finished cumming, he took this time to catch his breath. He was panting heavily, and felt as if he had run a marathon or something. He couldn't see much with the limited amount of moonlight shining in the room, but his adjusted eyes could barely make out the faint silhouette of his lover. Sonic closed in on Silver and got close to his face.

"Awww, how cute. Silver finally cummed." Teased Sonic as he held his member a little bit more. He swallowed the last bit of semen that lingered in the back of his mouth. "Mmmnnn. You're delicious…" Silver, recovering from his slightly painful release, could see some more of his white stuff sprayed on his face. The sight of Sonic like that reminded him about the picture of both of them eating gelato together. Sonic examined the bed in the darkness, and there were sticky puddles all over the white fabric. "And look the mess ya made in my bed." Silver blushed as Sonic pointed that out, and was surprised by how much he produced this time, compared to the times when he played with himself alone.

The cobalt bent down and kissed Silver again, exchanging the lingering taste of Silver's own seed. Of all the times Silver's jacked himself off, he's never bothered to try a taste of himself. Along with Sonic's addictive taste and sweet pomegranates, his own seed had the savor of salt and sweet, almost like milk.

"Mmmm," groaned Silver though the kissing. Sonic's mouth simply absorbed the vibrations that his companion made and they tickled him in the throat. Both hedgehog tongues caressed each other and they exchanged fluids through their mouths, relishing what they had to share. To Sonic, Silver taste described himself. It was smooth, but not mild, and he was certainly addicting. There was not a word that could describe his unique and innocent flavor. His free hand held Silver by the back of his head and pressed him harder against his kiss.

Taking this opportunity to get revenge, Silver reached down as Sonic was occupied with his mouth and grabbed Sonic by his groin. His kisser pulled away and jolted back a couple inches, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths. This time Sonic flushed a bright red.

"Ahhh….and I was…enjoying….that kiss." Mumbled Sonic as Silver copied his previous moves. The furry little hedgehog used his ungloved hands to manipulate Sonic's member and rubbed the head and the base at the same time. Sonic sat down, leaning back against the wall and with his legs spread out so Silver could have him. All this time, Sonic's member has been leaking some precum, making his love rod slippery already. After long and enjoyable minutes of playing with Sonic, Silver stopped and swooped his head down. The cobalt grunted loudly as Silver sucked on him, giving him a massive blowjob.

"Ugnnnh! That….That….Ahhh!" Sonic could finish his sentence and was interrupted by another love shout. The albino further devoured the stiff penis, and pressed his tongue against the head.

Wanting more, Sonic pressed his hand against the back of Silver's fluffy head and pressed him down against his throbbing penis. Feeling this, Silver assumed that his blue companion wanted more. Sliding his head up for just enough room to fit his right hand, he made a combination of a hand and mouth, exactly what Sonic did to him. He could feel more salty fluids drip onto his tongue, and figured that Sonic was getting close too.

Sonic's vision was blurred and his eyes were half open, all he do is make moans and shove Silver into his member. There those two were perfectly together, a pair of virgin hedgehogs having each other that night. He wouldn't let anyone have Silver, he was all his….that little guiltless hedgehog is his…..and his virginity was going to be his soon too…..(if not for that massive iron pole stuck up his butt beforehand.)

Sonic's ecstasy was stopped and pulled away from him as his pleasure stopped. He looked down and saw that his mate pulled away from his blowjob. The albino did nothing and laid there on his stomach, giving Sonic that teasing face.

That whore! He's gonna pay for that one.

"You— you stopped!" gasped Sonic, "W-why?"

"To get your attention," smirked Silver deviously, "You seemed a bit stunned back there."

Immediately he regretted making his withdrawal, since he forgot that Sonic was still being possessed by his sexual hormones. The cobalt lunged forward as Silver screamed and he was hard pressed against the bed, for the umpteenth time again.

"You little bitch" spat Sonic in his face, "You're gonna regret saying that!" Silver, however, was used to this and was no longer intimidated.

"Oh am I?" asked Silver.

"You're asking for it now, bastard." He picked up Silver and forced him on his knees and hands. The cobalt reached for the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He showed them to Silver before putting them on him.

"H-hey, w-wait a minute…." Protested Silver timidly. He was ignored and the metallic cuffs were slapped on his wrists, and the longer chained cuffed on his ankles. The albino was stuck in a perfect doggie style position. Immediately, Silver felt like a prisoner and helpless to stop whatever Sonic had planned. He was going to have to take whether he liked it or not.

"Please!" whimpered Silver, "Take them off!"

Sonic evilly chuckled as Silver clumsily fell over as he tried to move. All he could do is bear crawl, and watching Silver's ass go in a wiggle motion seduced Sonic even more. Sonic helped him back up, and decided this was the time to steal him.

Fingering through his furry chest, there were still of traces of Silver's semen that was beginning to dry up. Nevertheless, there should be enough, to keep him from bleeding when he enters that is.

Silver gasped and tried to leap forward as Silver felt a wet and sticky finger touched him in the tailhole. Sonic glanced at Silver in dismay and narrowed his eyes, but his look softened as he remember why Silver was afraid of this

"No!" whimpered Silver with his begging look, "Please, not there."

Sonic scooted himself forward and faced Silver, picking up his chin with his wet fingers.

"I know how you feel…" said Sonic nervously and with guilt.

Silver sputtered as he pronounced the name, "M- M- M-Mephiles?" Sonic lifted his thumb off the chin to shush Silver.

"Don't mention him." Sonic said looking deep into his eyes again. He was finally out of his automatic sexual trance and was himself again. "I promise, I'll be easy with you."

And as he said that he reached down and removed the handcuffs from Silver. The albino drew in a long and deep breath as he could freely move his arms and legs again. Sonic planted a deep kiss on Silver's mouth, before turning back to play with his butt.

Taking more semen from Silver's lower half and his own lower half, he spread more semen around the opening of the butthole. Silver bit his lip as he could feel that cold and icy finger get frighteningly closer to the entrance. When the entire outside was slick, Sonic stuck his wet finger inside. Silver gave a loud shout as he felt this, but realized this was really nothing compared to that massive pole stuck up him. Still, Sonic rubbed and patted Silver on the back and gave him a comforting "shhhhh" before continuing to wiggle his finger inside him to stretch him even more. Sonic realized that Silver's bottom really didn't need that much work before he could enter, since his ass fitted a 2in diameter pole already.

Meanwhile, Silver was gritting his teeth and looking nervously at the bed. _Is it going to hurt like last time?_His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Sonic's fingers leave his ass, and the albino turned his head around to see that he was ready, and so was Sonic.

"Silver?" asked Sonic, "You okay? You look awfully, scared…."

Silver shook the worried look from his face. At the same time with all of the doubts, there was a feeling inside him, longing to be taken by Sonic.

"No, go on." Spoke Silver, shaking the fear off of him, "It's just that….that—" the white hedgehog was looking for what to say.

"Just what?"

"…..just want you inside me." Finished Silver. "I just…..I – I-…love you."

Silver turned bright red and felt Sonic bend over him.

"I love you too Silver." Said Sonic whispering deep into his ear. His voice was like the calm wind, slightly harmonious and gentle, yet with a bold and heroic tone at the same time. The cobalt kissed him in the back of his head and slid back to his butt. Silver braced himself for the worst, but remembered that he was with his beloved Sonic. He shut his eyes as he felt a pair of hands firmly grip his waist, and something warm and slightly sticky touching the entrance of his tailhole. Silver stayed in his position and quivered slightly, waiting for the intruder to enter, but it didn't.

Silver opened his eyes and turned around to see Sonic blissfully looking at him. The albino nervously smiled as Sonic was about to make his move.

"Cute….." Sonic said. Silver shut his eyes and his lover thrust his hips forward, but not all the way yet.

"Aaaaghhh!" Whimpered Silver. He could feel the head of Sonic's member inside of him. It was wet and lubricated with his own semen, and easily slid further down the tailhole as Sonic pushed himself in more. Silver released more cries as the cobalt pushed harder and harder with each wave, hitting Silver again and pounding him. It felt really awkward to have something stuck up him, but at the same time, it felt good. It was the feeling of being raped and in a vulnerable position, but those thoughts were pushed away by love and comfort from his blue companion. Silver shouted in agony as he felt Sonic reach a tighter spot in him, and it stung him, like the feeling of Mephiles.

"Sonic….agh! That- That-" He was cut off by another hit as Sonic pushed all the way in now. Sonic spread the ivory legs out a little more and had all the room he needed to have at Silver. Both hedgehogs could feel the tingling feel of Sonic's body press against Silver's butt checks. Silver wasn't sure if he pull himself together, and he was beginning to feel himself spaz out.

"Sonik….." groaned Silver loudly. The cobalt couldn't smile now, he was busy enjoying the warm insides of Silver randomly squeezing his member and sending Sonic into his own spasm. He molested Silver more by reaching underneath him and firmly grabbing his stiff member. The angelic hedgehog gasped as he felt his member under attack too. It was too much for Silver to handle now, his asshole getting raped by his boyfriend and his penis being played with also by his boyfriend. Strangely enough, there was not a place anywhere else where Silver wanted to be. He wanted to be with Sonic and feeling this pure enjoyment of sex with Sonic. His rump was hit again and Sonic's lengthy penis hit him closer to his sweet spot. He gave a seductive shriek as he was hit, and another right when he was about to release from Sonic toying with his member. It wasn't too long before Silver cummed again, a lot faster than before. His cream white seed splattered all over the bed, making it into a bigger mess. This finally sent Silver into his spasm, and his butthole tightened and bit down hard at Sonic's intruding rod.

"Unnnnh!" groan Sonic as he tried to hold it, "Too tight!" Taking a deep breath, Sonic made a hard slam against his counterpart's rear, and it hit Silver dead on in his special area inside him.

"Agghhhhhhh!" screamed Silver as he was jolted out of his spasm. Suddenly, that screaming voice, it was familiar. While it Sonic knew that Silver was not hurt, only shouting in joy, that scream he made sounded exactly like the yelps Silver made when he was getting raped by Mephiles. This recognition made Sonic's heart drop, and the blue hedgehog stood there, kneeling against Silver's rump and his 8 inch penis stuck inside of him. He looked pretty dazed. Silver made a long and begging whine as he felt Sonic come to a halt.

"Sonic? Sonic?" Silver couldn't tell what had suddenly hit Sonic. But his green eyes came back into focus, and boy, did he look furious. His light jade eyes had turned a darker green, and his eyebrows and eye creases deepened as he narrowly stared at Silver, like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. It was a deadly looking face that even the devil would fear and Silver's heart nearly stopped. The albino said something, but only made out a bunch of jumbled words.

"Son-Son-S-on—Son-ic? W-W-hat's w-wrong?"

"No!" growled Sonic madly, "I won't let him take you!" Something had possessed the enraged hedgehog again. Not only was it his sexual hormones, it was his anger and fear that had taken over him. His grasp on Silver's butt tightened, and Silver whimpered as he felt claws lightly dig into the fleshy checks.

"Sonic! It's me, Silver!" pleaded Silver as he realized his companion's gone mad.

"Shut up!" screamed Sonic, trying to fight something inside his head. "You're mine, and no one else's!" He restarted his motions up and down Silver again, and once they reached the previous speed, Sonic simply sped up, ignoring all of the cries, whimpers, or squeals Silver made to get Sonic's attention. This now insane hedgehog must be talking about Mephiles...

"Waah! Too f-fast! Too fast!"

Sonic slid his member up and down Silver faster than ever, and this is where his special speed was used, to force all of that motion down his virgin hole. Silver was sent into his second spasm and his two arms supporting him gave away, sending Silver face flat on the pillow. His rear was still sticking up and attacked by the overwrought hedgehog, who hit him again, and again despite how tight Silver was. Tears rolled down his eyes and he cried again as he released a second third time for the night. It was awful and it burned, his member was throbbing and the bed was mostly wet and stained. All of the friction inside tailhole from the rapidly sliding member created a lot of heat, and this brought Sonic closer to his long awaited release for the night. His mouth was wide open with his red tongue almost hanging out. The speeding cobalt was panting uncontrollably and even this supernatural sexual hedgehog that was high on adrenaline and hormones couldn't hold it much longer. That pounding feeling was bringing Silver to another climax, but his testicles felt empty for the night. Nevertheless, he still felt a growing sensation at the bottom of his stomach that was growing.

The two horny hedgehogs continued their thrusting and were both losing it. Sweat was pouring out of their quills and dripping off the tips into the bed. Droplets Sonic's of precum filled the insides of Silver, and lubricated the motions more.

"Sonikuuu…" mumbled Silver as he was feeling himself being sapped of energy. He looked at himself and noticed that he was glowing a light neon blue in the darkness, and it partially illuminated the entire bed. _This is unusual…..I must be getting high too…._

Silver gripped the bed sheets as he drooled as he finally reached his final climax for the night. Mustering what was left inside of him, Silver ejaculated the last bit of semen that was inside his testicles. He made a bitter cry and screamed out his lover's name in a musical tone as the last strings of sperm stained the already saturated bed. Silver couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to pass out right now and drift off into a sleep. Sweat lingered on his head and he wanted to wipe it off, but he was completely stolen of his energy to even do something as simple as that. He still had Sonic assaulting his rear end too...

Sonic on the other hand, felt Silver's release and his butthole tightened again. Taking a long and deep breath Sonic pulled back, and with his final blow he thrust forward, hitting Silver in the sweet spot for the last time. Sonic growled and let out a loud defeated grunt as he finally ejaculated inside Silver. The albino gave satisfying whine as he felt his insides being coated with semen. It was warm, and his tailhole had the comforting feel after all of the pain, relieving Silver as he took his fading breath. The cobalt took a long time to cum, and he released loads of it, and lots of if leaked out of Silver's anal passage. Sonic pulled himself out slowly, and his companion whimpered as he felt Sonic leaving him, an empty and void space occupying him now. Having Sonic pull out his member at last felt like Sonic giving Silver a deep hug with a kiss, then pulling away and abandoning him after all the action. Silver felt alone and detached, like Sonic was gone from him.

But he wasn't. There was his blue companion sitting down behind him, and holding his head with one hand stunned, like a train had hit him. All of his hormones and furious thoughts left him as he sat there robbed of his energy too. He couldn't remember much, but he certainly felt everything that had happened.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Sonic.

Silver felt some energy return when his own Sonic was back. Crawling towards him on all four limbs, he playfully collapsed in front of his lover, and rested his head on Sonic's lap. The albino could feel some excess streams of Sonic's seed dribble down his abused, but caressed tailhole.

"A lot Sonic." Silver knew his night with Sonic was over, and the two needed to get some sleep. Silver buried his head deep into Silver's lap, but Sonic slowly pushed his head off his lap up by the chin and they looked at each other. The cobalt, who finally realized what had happened, ran his fingers gently though his lover's gleaming quills a little bit before turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I- I couldn't control myself..."

"What are you talking about?" said Silver cheerfully and in a cute tone. "I liked it."

Sonic shyly smiled and his other hand stoked the albino's fluffy chest, then held him by the thigh. That warm look on that cobalt's face, it had surely returned.

"Heey Sonikuu?"

"What?"

"Thanks….for everything." Silver twiddled with his long quills like a girl, looking down, but turning his head back up, "I feel better about myself now…."

"Hey, Fluffy," said Sonic giving him a new nickname. He gazed into Silver's exhausted but passionate eyes, "I love you…." He reached forward and gave another French kiss for Silver. The cobalt's kiss was gentle this time, and more like him compared to his rough ones earlier. It was pleasurable, and Sonic's tongue teased Silver's as it explored his mouth, first tickling the gums and tracing the teeth. Like Sonic, Silver had some impressive fangs too, and that made Silver cute. More moans vibrated as the two locked their jaws and toyed with their mouths. All in the meantime, their short little tails were shaking contently from all the love. Silver never bothered to be aggressive, he liked the feeling of being taken and attacked by his love.

After kissing, they pulled apart, and Silver gave his last dreamy look at Sonic as he feel, and about to drift off into his long awaited sleep before the cobalt grabbed him.

"No, no, no, no, Silver. Look at this mess you made in my bed. We can't sleep in such a wet and messy place…..Silver?"

Sonic's ears perked up and heard the tranquil snoring of Silver breathing silently though his nose. The cobalt only smiled romantically, that little bitch has already fallen asleep. Throwing his arms up in the air, he gave in.

"If you insist…" he climbed into the bed and petted Silver's quills on his head that were coated in Semen. Almost every spot in Silver was coated in this sticky white stuff, and this made him look cute. Pulling up the stained covers over hedgehogs, there was the strong smell of semen, both his and Silver's. The combined scents were harmonious and both complementing each other, like the colors white and blue mixing together, or simply the intangible love between Silver and Sonic.

"So peaceful, and just sleeping there with himself in a sticky mess," Sonic lightly kissed the white forehead and rubbed the quills as he felt his own eyelids getting heavy. He thought about his family and parents for minute, trying to recall what the true definition of love was. It was never all about sex, but it was about the benevolence, and affinity. Sonic was going to treat Silver like a wife, and show him the true meaning of passion unlike his parents who completely abandoned him. The next morning, Silver would move in with Sonic, and the two would celebrate their wonderful Christmas together in the next couple of days, alone. _I know just the best gift for Silver... (no, it's not more sex you perv :D)_

Starting tomorrow, everything would be different to him.

Closing his eyes, he dreamed about himself and Silver out on their snowy nature walk, both holding each other close and kissing as they went….

"Merry Christmas Silver,"


End file.
